This invention relates to an arrangement for displaying images using light emitting diodes.
Displays for displaying images are implemented using light-emitting diodes (LED's) among others, today. In order to achieve a sufficiently high resolution, a very large number of picture elements (i.e. LED's for example) have to be used. In IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-26 (1979), pages 1182 to 1186 these display units are described by way of example and have between 6,144 and 38,400 LED's. In order to be able to control this large number of LED's separately, a correspondingly large number of supply lines is required. If wiring is like a matrix with horizontal and column lines it is possible for example to operate n.sup.2 /4 LED's with n supply lines (n being an even whole number). It is advisable, in order to provide economic manufacture, to implement displays with a very large number of LED's in modular construction, as described, for example, in "Aviation Week and Space Technology", June 18th 1979, pages 73 to 77. This shows how individual errors may be eliminated by exchanging a module.